A Night on the Sofa
by Heather McFey
Summary: TM exactly what the title suggests. Someone spends a night on the sofa!


_So I'm not really happy with this story. The idea came to me a while ago but it just hasn't turned out how I wanted it to. It doesn't flow butI'm at a loss as to how to improve it, so I'm giving up. Here it is, any feedback would be much appreciated. I can't fix it, maybe one of you can ;)_

_usual stuff applies... I don't own anything yada yada._

* * *

She looked into the mirror and groaned. Her nose was red, the skin raw from constant rubbing. Her eyes were puffy and tired and they itched like crazy. Her skin looked pale and dull and she knew that no amount of make up would help. Not that she had the energy to apply make up. Her hair was greasy and wild. She attempted to run a finger through it but only managed to tangle the curls further. Her head was pounding. She groaned again as a sneezing fit took over her. It was no use. There was no way she could deny it any longer. She was sick. Michelle Dessler hated being sick. It meant she was weak and that was something she couldn't afford to be. She was a federal agent, federal agents couldn't be weak. She stood up and made her way back to the bed, crawling under the covers and blocking out the world. When Tony had told her to take the day off she had protested but eventually given in. She told herself it was to pacify him but in reality it was because he was right. So he'd gone off to work and left her with a packet of lemsip, lots of orange juice and soup "to keep her strength up". He had offered to say home and play nurse but she had declined, she couldn't allow him to see her like this. They had only been married for three months and she didn't want to lose the magic just yet. Illness was a definite way to kill the magic.

She looked at the clock on her bedside table, 17.45. He'd be home soon and he'd see her like this. She looked disgusting. She couldn't breathe and she was sure she would snore unattractively if she fell asleep. There was no way she was sleeping in the same bed as Tony tonight. No way on earth. Despite her best efforts she could stay awake no longer, sleep was pulling her in and she was powerless to resist.

* * *

She woke again, over an hour later, to the smell of something delicious. Her body protested as she made an effort to get up. It took much longer than it should have but eventually she made it to the kitchen where Tony was stirring pots and singing along to Solomon Burke. Michelle had often wondered how it was that Tony could easily throw a few ingredients together and deliver a gourmet meal and yet she managed to ruin every thing she cooked. Once she'd managed to set the kitchen on fire making chocolate crispy cakes, they required no cooking whatsoever.

"Hey." She said to him, her voice sounded scratchy and raw.

"Hi sweetheart," he stepped toward her and planted a kiss on her forehead, "How are ya feeling?"

"I'm fine." he looked doubtful but smiled anyway.

"Hungry? I'm making your favourite."

She nodded vaguely before making her way over to the sofa wanting to keep some distance from Tony. If he had to see her looking disgusting it would not be at close proximity.

* * *

"Come on," he smiled at her "I'll take you to bed." It was ten o clock and she was exhausted. She had been fighting to stay awake for well over and hour and wanted nothing more than to collapse in her comfy warm bed.

"No, I'm fine." She snatched her hand away from his.

"Michelle you're sick, you need to rest."

"I'm fine." She protested.

"Look its late. I need my rest too. Come on just come to bed."

"I'll sleep on the couch." She said. there was no way on earth she was sharing a bed with Tony in her current state. He looked at her half amused.

"I thought that was reserved for bad behaviour only. Are you 'fessing up to something?"

She glared at him. The hammer in her head was still pounding, her muscles ached, her entire body was in pain and Tony was making _jokes_.

"Go to bed Tony." She said warningly. He continued to grin at her.

"I'm only happy that you are such a gracious patient," his grin grew wider. He got up and walked to the bedroom.

Michelle sighed aloud. "Great." She muttered. "If seeing me look disgusting didn't end our marriage I'm sure my behaviour will have done the trick."

Tony returned a few minutes later in a white t shirt and boxer shorts. He had the quilt draped over his shoulder and two pillows under one arm. The other arm held a box of tissues and his cell phone. He threw the pillows onto the couch at Michelle's feet and then placed the tissues at the foot of the sofa. He lay down on the sofa next to her and pulled the quilt over himself.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"Going to sleep. I don't know about you but I am tired." He stated without even opening his eyes.

"But…" She began to protest. He turned to look at her and slowly opened his eyes.

"Michelle we're married. If you sleep on the couch, I sleep on the couch."

"But you'll get sick." She protested.

"Then I get sick. And I spend the night on the couch". A smile played on his lips. "And then you'll have to join me because you'll feel guilty."

"Then I'll get sick again." She began to smile back.

"Well then I guess we'll be spending a lot of time on the couch."

She giggled. Which led to a coughing fit, Tony ran to get her a glass of water. She drank it greedily and the coughing stopped.

"Ugh." She groaned aloud.

"Come on." Tony extended his hand to her, "Let's just go to bed, hmm?"

She nodded gingerly, embarrassed by her whole charade.

"You're always trying to get me into bed." She mumbled accepting his hand and allowing him to lead her towards the warm comfy bed. He laughed out loud.

"Well honey I am Spanish, it's in my blood."


End file.
